Pyromania
by PsycopathicPyromaniac
Summary: After a long fight with a giant lizard, an even long hike up an active volcano, and the mindless rantings of his fairy, Link is starting to lose patience. Luckily for him, a certain gift might allow him to relieve some pent up anger.


I realized now that I didn't put in a disclaimer for my first story Alectorophobia, or anything for that matter, so I decided to do it in this one. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, if I did it would be a hell of a lot darker.  
Now without further adu, let us begin.

* * *

"Link, you need to through a bomb into its mouth when it tries to fry you."

"What the hell does it look like I'm trying to do?"

Link had been in the Dodongo's cavern for almost two days, trying to kill the creatures that had taken root there to please the goron leaded Duarina. The only good thing about that, at least according to him, was that he was promised the spiritual stone of fire, the Goron Ruby, for doing so.

Currently, he was fighting the kind dodongo, a massive fire-breathing lizard. The fight had continued for nearly ten minutes already and Link was severely injured; burnt on his right side with various cuts and scrapes.

'Goddesses help me,' he prayed pulling out his last bomb and lighting the fuse. Timing was crucial at this point, for he had no idea when the bomb would go off or even if the creature before him would open his mouth. But then it came, the one opening he was looking for. Literally.

As the creature opened its mouth, Link quickly tossed the bomb in and ran away, making sure to stay out of the lava in the center of the room. With a smile he heard a dull explosion as the bomb in the dodongo's gut went off causing the creature to falter once more, smoke pouring out of its mouth. Charging the creature Link let out a fierce yell, driving his sword down on the beasts head and killing it once and for all.

The young boy slowly slunk down to the ground letting out a deep sigh of relief. "We almost didn't make it out of here Navi," he said with a faint laugh.

"You can say that again," the fairy replied making a portal outside. "Now let's get out of here, we still have another stone to get.

Stepping into the blue light, Link and Navi were teleported to the surface outside of the cavern with Duarina waiting for him. "Well I'll be damned, you actually did it," the goron elder said slapping Link on the back.

"Ugh." Link dropped to the ground groaning from the pain of both his previous wounds, and the welcoming 'pat' on the back. "Please… no more," he whispered.

"You shouldn't do that," Navi put in, hovering before the goron, "Links in enough pain as it is."

"Well than, maybe the two of you should head up to see the great fairy on the top of Death Mountain, I'm sure she'll be able to fix you up in no time, and maybe give you something worthwhile for your troubles."

"Oh no we got something to take care of first," Navi said in a quiet, deadly voice. "Unless you've forgotten, you still owe us that stone."

'Uh oh.'

Link and Navi had begun there trek up the mountain later that day after Link had him wounds taken care of; and after he received the spiritual stone of course. Though Navi did have to persuade the gorons a little bit.

"Was it really necessary to make that boulder fall on Duarina's head like that Navi? I mean, sure he was trying to get us to work more for the ruby, but that just seemed like it was a bit… harsh."

"Are you kidding me? That creep deserved what happened to him."

"Yah, maybe your right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right. The sooner you realize that the easier things will be." The two continued here trek through the harsh grounds of Death Mountain. Since it was an active volcano, Link had been given a hylian shield before he started the hike just in case the mountain started erupting again.

"You know I really don't think that we should be up on this mountain Navi. It is an active volcano after all."

"Oh, stop complaining," she said watching link struggle over another large outcropping of rocks. "Besides, it was your idea to come up here in the first place."

"And now that I think about it, it was a stupid decision in the first place. "Now can we please get of this rock before it-" Link was cut short as the earth around him began to shake, deep groaning sounds coming from the very stones themselves.

"What the hell did you do?" Navi screamed hiding under his hat.

"I'm not sure it was me this time. I think the mountain is going to blow." Drawing the heavy metal shield from off his back he ducked under it as boulders began falling. 'I have to get us out of here,' he thought as he looked for an escape. 'I'm almost there; all I have is this last stretch of land. I can do this.'

Keeping the shield over his head Link ran towards a large rough wall, cut into the stone by the gorons years before as a quick way to the summit. As he ran, he could feel the shield heating up his arm as molten stone rained down on him. With a last burst of speed he reached the foot of the cliff, just as the rocks stopped their downfall. "Great, now my new shield is completely destroyed," Link whined, "and I still have to climb up this before I can reach the great fairy."

"Stop your complaining and hurry up," his companion said mercilessly. "We do have other things to do so either get up that cliff or start back down the mountain."

"Alright fine, I'll go up the mountain." As link struggled his way up the rough rocks his nearly inhuman patience was starting to fade and his temper starting to grow. After another half hour of grueling work Link reached the top of the cliff, only to receive another surprise. The entrance to the fairy fountain was blocked by a large boulder. And he had no bombs.

"DAMN IT!"

Link ran to the wall and began pounding on it with his fists, slowly chipping it away. "How the hell does this always happen to me! After everything that I've done, everyone I've helped, I'm still the one with bad luck! I hate this SHIT!

Navi stared at her companion in shock; Link had never lashed out against anything like this. 'I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well,' she thought to herself.

It was nearly midnight by the time Link exited Kakariko Village. During his rant he had literally smashed through the stone blocking his way into the fountain and had gained access to were the great fairy resigned. When he saw her she had, besides heeling his previous wounds as well as his injured hands, she gave him the spell Din's Fire. The fairy had explained how this was a spell of power enabling its user to burn down their enemies.

That had, in turn, led to his current destination; sitting in Hyrule Fields in the middle of the night waiting for any Stalchild to come before him.

"Where are they?" he said quietly to himself. "They should be around here somewhere." Link didn't have long to wait as a large group of the skeleton-like creatures clawed there way out of the ground. "Now than," the boy said, bright flames gathering along his left hand as the Triforce began to glow a faint red, "Let's have some FUN!"

Once more Navi watched he companion, but this time in horror. Link mercilessly slaughtered the creatures, burning them with his newly obtained spell. The fairy watched as the creatures before the young hero fell in the immense blasts of fire he issued from his palms, each cutting through their numbers effortlessly, a wicked smile on his face and a dark laughter pouring from his mouth.

"This is much worse that I thought," she said quietly to herself. Link had once more snapped and this time from something she had never expected. Link, the Hero of Time and the soon-to-be savior of Hyrule, was suffering from a new indulgence, one more dangerous than any other she had seen before. He was... a Pyromaniac.

* * *

Now I realize that I made a few things different in this, such as that you don't get Din's fire from the fairy on Death mountain, but damnit that's just how I wrote it. Now please if you will, read and review. Thank you and have a nice day.


End file.
